


【猫龙】猫男有风险，服侍需谨慎

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 金主约稿，enigma猫魅x alpha敖龙轻微囚禁，产乳注意
Kudos: 6





	【猫龙】猫男有风险，服侍需谨慎

敖龙挺直腰板端端正正在门口稍息站立，炯炯有神的双眼直视前方，等待面前的主人对他下达命令。这是敖龙成为保镖后的第一份工作，他将贯彻自己的忠诚用心侍奉主人，成为主人身边最得力的助手。  
猫魅站在镜子面前系好领结，整了整衣领，又仔细打量了一番着装，确认自己这么搭配十分得体后才转过身来看着敖龙。敖龙看着主人向自己走来，不免有些紧张，第一个命令会是什么呢？是缉拿潜伏在周围的坏人，还是秘密解决掉实施暗杀的杀手？尽管敖龙清楚他的主人不过是个名不见经传的小贵族，纯粹因为担心人身安全才找了一个保镖跟着自己，但是从小就喜欢看奇侠小说的敖龙还是忍不住天马行空，幻想自己侍奉的是什么重要人物。  
然而猫魅只是对敖龙一丝不苟的模样点点头，叫敖龙跟随他去熟悉一下平时经常出入的场所尽快融入环境，并没有叫敖龙去做什么危险的事。敖龙的幻想破灭了，没有手枪，没有尖刀，更没有觊觎主人财产和地位的不法分子，他只能穿着一身黑色带有金扣的西服戴上帽子和手套，两手空空地出门。  
不过敖龙的担心并无道理，像猫魅这样小小的个头不论什么性别走在路上都极易被人欺负，而敖龙作为alpha拥有更加健壮的体魄，也拥有足够的自信可以保护好主人。虽然他不清楚猫魅的第二性别，不过他知道自己身为保镖不应该多问主人的私事，只需要做好分内的工作即可，因此一路上他都安静地闭上嘴听猫魅介绍经过的建筑，道路和地标，并将它们快速准确地映在脑海里。  
“对了，这里有一条很少人知道的小路，我有时候为了赶时间也会走这里，带你去看看。”  
猫魅说着就往一旁的小路拐去。敖龙跟在后面四处观察，这里的墙壁上挂着一条条管道，路的两边零零散散堆放着杂物纸箱，与平坦的道路不同这里地面坑坑洼洼地到处都有水洼。尽管是条抄近道的捷径，但是大白天一个行人都没有也太危险了，敖龙不由得提高了警惕。  
“啊，那里好像有什么。”  
敖龙顺着猫魅的手指注意到了前面的一根电线杆，杆子上贴满了破破烂烂的小广告单。难道这上面有什么东西？会不会是针孔摄像头之类用来作案的？敖龙立马走上前仔细检查，揭开一层一层的广告单，从下看到上也没有发现什么异常。  
可就在他准备转身向猫魅报告的时候，他被突然凑近点猫魅用手帕捂住了口鼻，顿时一股甜甜的气味钻入鼻腔，没过一会儿他就感觉昏昏欲睡，靠着电线杆渐渐失去意识。

敖龙从未遇到这种状况。  
一股甜腻得不行的气味钻入鼻腔，敖龙总算在昏昏沉沉中寻回一点意识，他感到脑袋疼得都快炸了，然而紧随其后的还有下身传来的一抽一抽的疼痛。他睁开沉重的眼皮，恍惚中好像看到自己的衣服凌乱不堪地挂在身上，裸露的胸膛和下身被风吹得冷嗖嗖的，想要活动双手却发现被手铐一样的东西反扣在身后的柱子上，而且他胯间似乎还站着一个人正在不停地……捅自己的屁股？  
敖龙瞬间吓得清醒了，他可是个alpha啊，怎么会有人敢直接上他？敖龙不敢相信地摇摇脑袋，再次睁开眼时他总算看清了正在侵犯自己的人的面容——主、主人？怎么会是自己的主人？敖龙震惊到瞳孔缩小，他实在无法把看上去弱不禁风的主人和身下这根不停抽插自己的粗壮紫红巨物联系到一起。  
然而这不是做梦，猫魅的每次进入都会带来剧烈的疼痛，钻入敖龙心中让他难受地直冒冷汗。更可怕的是，刚才闻到的那股气味好像更浓郁了，熏得敖龙快要无法呼吸。他隐约记得坊间的某些传言说到有一种叫enigma的性别的人，可以制服强大的alpha，难不成这个看上去人畜无害的主人就是这般存在吗？难道这可怕的气味就是主人的信息素吗？  
嘶——又插进来了，好疼！敖龙能清楚感受到猫魅的阴茎在自己体内是如何艰难地移动，alpha本就狭窄干涩的甬道加上没有足够的润滑和扩张，强行插入的行为对敖龙而言等同于上刑，每次挺入都仿佛要把内脏挤到一边，而自带的倒刺更是张牙舞爪般剐着脆弱的嫩肉，让敖龙不由得担心自己会被弄到受伤流血。  
“放弃吧，你叫破喉咙也不会有人来救你的，”也许是注意到敖龙醒了，猫魅的动作停了下来，却还是把人用力压在电线杆上。猫魅欣喜若狂地用手指顺着敖龙的角一寸寸抚摸至尖端，脸上露出了有点瘆人的笑容：“不愧是我第一眼就看中的人，你确实是那些保镖里相貌最出众的，也是我见过最帅的敖龙。你知道吗，我见到你的第一眼起，就恨不得把你压在身下狠狠操进你的身体，让你永远成为我的人。”  
“不，不要，求求您放过我！”敖龙被猫魅这番话吓得拼命摇头，想要伸手求饶却只是在挣扎中硌到手铐，在手腕处留下红红的印子。被人上了的羞耻心令他无地自容，更何况他还是个没有经历过性事的雏儿，不想就此毁了人生，只好接着哀求：“您吩咐什么命令我都会照做，还请您放过我，至少不要用这种方式……”  
“命令？可这就是我下的命令，”猫魅说着俯下身子贴上了敖龙的胸膛，眯起那双无辜的大眼睛，狡猾地在敖龙心脏的地方亲了一口，“我命令你用身体来满足我，然后怀上我的孩子，永远留在我身边，你既然这么忠诚一定可以做到的，对吧？”  
说完的下一秒猫魅就顶胯朝敖龙甬道的深处用力一挺，把敖龙疼得眼泪差点都挤出来。狭窄干涩的甬道被硬生生撑大填满的胀痛感依旧在心头挥之不去，可猫魅足够粗长的阴茎又能够碾压过敖龙的阳心，突然涌上的让敖龙本就混沌的大脑更加糟糕。但包裹着他的信息素却在这时发挥了用处，浓郁的气味开始麻痹神经减缓痛苦，同时还能让感受到的快感被放大数倍。再加上他的主人很喜欢用缓慢的速度用力操弄，让敖龙能清楚地感受每一次深入浅出，而性经验为零的敖龙哪受得了这种快感密集地袭来的刺激，被顶得嗷嗷乱叫了好一阵子就稀里糊涂地射了精，之后只剩断断续续的啜泣。  
看着敖龙眼角滑落一颗颗泪珠的猫魅一点都不心疼，继续沉浸在阴茎被敖龙的甬道紧紧吸附的喜悦之中。他对敖龙可谓一见钟情，敖龙那股的犹如来自广阔草原的清爽的气味令猫魅瞬间着迷。那米白色的锋利龙角，那隐藏在贝齿后的蓝色舌头，那宽广的肩膀和细瘦的腰身……脑海里满满都是这个尤物的猫魅下身更是一热，看着面前的人被自己困住双手又衣不蔽体的模样忍不住发出叹息，情不自禁地一手抓住了敖龙的尾巴一手掐住敖龙的腰加快了抽插的速度。  
“喜欢，喜欢，喜欢——”猫魅不停念叨着这两个字，抓着敖龙的尾巴模仿手淫的动作来回撸动，动作越来越大甚至激动地闭上了眼，放纵自己被快感推至云霄。直到下腹的热流终于释放后他才缓缓睁眼，脸上兴奋地泛着潮红，他擦拭着敖龙眼角的泪水，温柔地在敖龙尾巴上亲吻：“你的身体真是太棒了，我好喜欢，我太喜欢你了，所以快点为我长出子宫，快点怀上我的孩子吧！”  
“哈啊……”可是被注入一股浓精的敖龙几乎却快要崩溃，引以为傲的第二性别被人一下击垮，还白白献出了第一次，现在又要听主人偏执的疯言疯语，整个人都想咬舌自尽，“求您，不，不要……”  
“求我不要？你觉得有可能吗？”猫魅捧着敖龙的脸，指尖贴在敖龙发颤的嘴唇上，“乖乖认命吧，兴许我还会对你温柔一些哦？”  
“可是——”  
敖龙刚想说些什么，体内突然感到了有什么异变，隐隐约约好像长出了什么不存在的东西，让原本平坦的小腹有略微隆起。很快他又感觉到双乳也开始微微发涨，不论怎么扭动身子都无法缓解这份难受。然而看到敖龙身体发声变化的猫魅却露出出无比激动的表情，双手不由自主地摸上敖龙丰满有弹性的胸脯，抓着那对本就结实的双乳使劲揉动，插着敖龙的阴茎也继续顶弄着。  
还没从前面的高潮中恢复过来的敖龙瞬间感觉到那硬邦邦的龟头似乎抵到了自己体内的某个东西，而且在找到位置后不停地想要顶到更深，像是要把那里顶破一般。这下即便是初尝禁果的敖龙也知道接下来会发生什么了，宫口被顶开的剧烈疼痛让他龇牙咧嘴，痛苦地哭喊着求饶，他才不要，他一个八尺男儿才不要怀上孩子沦为性奴，可是他脸都哭花了也没能让猫魅停下动作。  
“嗯啊——”  
然而猫魅粗长的阴茎还是突破了敖龙的宫口，整个龟头都挺近了敖龙新长出来的稚嫩的子宫。猫魅听到敖龙发出了不知是疼是爽的感叹，正舒服地享受马眼与柔软的宫腔紧紧相贴，冠状沟卡住宫口把敖龙彻底征服的快乐。这样的体位他可以轻松地整根没入，一下一下地把敖龙的肚皮顶出一个弧度。他看到敖龙红肿硬挺的乳头也微微打开，忍不住用手指快速地抠挖起来。  
“哈啊……嗯……慢点，慢点！”  
嘴上说着不要的敖龙此时已经泪眼朦胧地羞红了脸，过了这阵疼痛后迎来的是持续不断的快感，射过一次的阴茎很快又硬了起来冒着清液，连尾巴也诚实地卷上猫魅的手臂，在猫魅的抽插中顺从地夹紧双腿配合着对方。猫魅的信息素现在闻起来已经不再浓郁，反而让敖龙忍不住想要呼吸更多。双手在顶撞中不停动弹，却被手铐扣着只能被磨到破皮。他的双乳被猫魅一会儿揉捏一会儿弹拨，那股涨涨的感觉却越来越厉害，好像有什么东西堵在里面要溢出来一样。敖龙想让猫魅松手，可猫魅却比刚刚更加用力地挤压敖龙的乳晕，让敖龙难耐地皱起眉头。  
“怎么，又想要了吗？”猫魅看敖龙一直在摇头，嘴里依旧颤巍巍地吐着呻吟，玩弄似的揪住乳头向上一扯，两个乳孔瞬间喷出白花花的奶水，溅得二人身上到处都是，“看，你马上就要成为合格的妈妈了哦？”  
敖龙看着自己胸部的变化整个人都失了魂，意识到已经彻底没有脱身机会以后泄了气一般放弃了挣扎与思考。混沌的脑袋被全身上下一起传来的快感完全填满，嘴巴合不上地发出断断续续的呻吟，猫魅顶入的每一下他都会绷直脚趾，穴道也拼命绞紧粗大的阴茎不放，吸得猫魅也舒展了眉头。  
“嗯哈……”猫魅又朝那小小的宫腔里射进一股精液，随后用力地掐住敖龙的腰身开始成结，要把他和敖龙的结晶封存在敖龙体内。他上身前倾，含住了敖龙已经干涸的嘴唇，用自己的唾液和舌头将其润滑，而后又探入敖龙的口中，与那美丽的蓝色舌头交缠在一起。敖龙的嘴也仿佛和他那清爽的信息素一样，品尝到敖龙津液的猫魅忍不住在里面扫荡一番，弄出暧昧不已的水声。  
等猫魅总算成结完毕缓缓退出敖龙的身体时，敖龙的腰身已经被他掐得青紫，被操到红肿的后穴淅淅沥沥地流下满出来精液。胸腹上沾满了敖龙喷射的乳汁和精水，白白的混杂在一起弄湿了敖龙挂在身上的黑色制服，显得更加色情迷人。猫魅满足地舔了舔嘴，理了理敖龙被汗水打湿的刘海，见人已经半闭着眼睛，好心地绕到柱子后面给人解开了手铐，又牵起敖龙的手在那一圈破皮流血的手腕上小心地亲吻。  
“为了我们未来的孩子，你可不能着凉呢。”猫魅抬头看了看逐渐变暗的天空，贴心地给敖龙整了整衣物，一边哼着曲儿一边思考买什么款式的戒指能让敖龙惊喜。


End file.
